Laufey (Earth-199999)
| Death = | Quote = | Speaker = | HistoryText = Standing up to 10 feet tall, the blue-skinned Frost Giants of wintry Jotunheim can generate ice weapons at will, or freeze with a touch. Circa 965 A.D., the Jotun king Laufey led an invasion of Earth, intending to use the Giants' power source, the Casket of Ancient Winters, to plunge the planet into another ice age. King Odin and Asgard's army stopped the Jotuns in Tonsberg, Norway, and drove them back to Jotunheim. The war ended when Odin defeated Laufey and took the Casket. Odin also adopted Laufey's abandoned diminutive infant son, found in a Jotun temple, hoping the child could one day unite the kingdoms in permanent peace; an agreement forbade both sides from entering the other realms. The baby, named Loki, grew up in Asgard, but Odin kept his true heritage secret. Without the Casket, Jotunheim slowly fell apart. In modern times, three Jotuns, aided by an Asgardian traitor, entered Asgard's weapons vault to retrieve the Casket during the coronation of Odin's other son, Thor. Sensing their presence, Odin activated the Destroyer armor to slay the Jotuns. Thor wanted to go to war with Jotunheim for breaking the truce, but Odin forbade it. Acting against his father's will, Thor led Loki, who secretly told a guard to inform Odin of Thor's plan, and the warriors Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg to Jotunheim. Confronting Laufey, Thor did not believe the claim that there was a traitor in Asgard. Laufey gave the belligerent Thor a chance to leave before his actions caused another war, which Loki accepted non the Asgardians' behalf, but a parting insult pushed Thor too far, and he attacked. During the ensuing battle, a Jotun's touch turned Loki's skin blue, but left him unharmed, leading him to suspect his true heritage. Forced to flee, the Asgardians were cornered by a Jotun horde. They were saved by Odin's timely arrival. Trying to reason with Laufey, Odin asked him to forgive Thor's immature actions, but Laufey declared war. Odin drove Laufey and the Jotuns back before returning the Asgardians to Asgard. Following this incident, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth for his disobedience. Later, Loki confronted Odin, who confirmed Loki's true ancestry, kept secret from Loki because Odin truly loved him and considered him his son. As the deeply hurt Loki railed against his adoptive father, Odin collapsed, falling into the Odinsleep so he could recuperate from recent stresses. As new regent, Loki traveled to Jotunheim, revealing to Laufey that he was the one who showed the Jotuns the secret path to Asgard and concealed them from the all-seeing Asgardian Heimdall's view. Loki offered to lead Laufey and a few soldiers to Odin and return the Casket of Ancient Winters to Jotunheim if Laufey slew Odin for him. Laufey accepted the deal. Later arriving in Odin's chamber, Laufey was stopped from murdering Odin with an ice dagger by a double-crossing Loki, who used an energy blast from Odin's spear to kill Laufey. Following Laufey's death, Loki, in an attempt to prove he was worthier than Thor, released the full power of the realm-traversing Bifrost bridge upon Jotunheim. However, a returning Thor prevented the genocide of the Jotun race by shattering the Bifrost with his hammer, Mjolnir. | Powers = Being a Frost Giant, Laufey has control over cold and ice, and can form weapons from them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Portrayed by }} Category:Frost Giants